rihannapediafandomcom-20200215-history
World Music Awards
=World Music Awards= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The World Music Awards is an international awards show founded in 1989 that annually honors recording artists based on worldwide sales figures provided by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry(IFPI). John Martinotti is an executive producer and co-founder of the show. The awards show is conducted under the patronage of His Serene Highness Albert II, The Prince of Monaco, Monte-Carlo. Melissa Corkens is the co-executive producer of the annual special. Mark Young is the talent producer. Claudia Lang is the publicist. The show is broadcast to North and South America, all of Europe, the Middle East, Japan and Southeast Asia, all of China, some other parts of Asia, Australia, New Zealand, and all of Africa reaching an estimated worldwide audience of around one billion viewers, in over 160 countries.[1] The show receives much of its publicity and press from utilizing outside companies. One of the major companies used for this purpose is The International Academy of Music Arts and Sciences.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=1 editCharity All the proceeds from the show go to the Monaco Aide and Presence Foundation, which assists underdeveloped areas mainly in Africa, Asia, Eastern Europe andBrazil. So far, many projects have been successfully carried out; a hospital at Port Bouet in Côte d'Ivoire serving a population of over 170,000 inhabitants, a home in Katukuranda, Sri Lanka for handicapped girls, a hospital and school in Niger, and a hospital in Cambodia. Additionally, a home for abandoned children in Brazil, plus a village for the homeless in Madagascar have been constructed, and the complete renovation of an existing hospital in Mokatam, Egypt.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=2 editRecent awards events *2001 World Music Awards held May 2 at the Sporting Club in Monaco *2002 World Music Awards *2003 World Music Awards held October 12 in Monaco *2004 World Music Awards held September 15 in Las Vegas *2005 World Music Awards held August 31 at the Kodak Theatre in Hollywood *2006 World Music Awards held November 15 at Earls Court in London *2007 World Music Awards held November 4 in Monaco *2008 World Music Awards held November 9 in Monaco *2010 World Music Awards held May 18 at the Sporting Club in Monaco http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=3 editSpecial awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=4 editLegend Awards Past winners include Barry White, Elton John, Madonna, Whitney Houston, Stevie Wonder, Diana Ross, Tina Turner, Rod Stewart, David Bowie, Lionel Richie, The Bee Gees, Luciano Pavarotti, Placido Domingo, Michael Jackson, Prince, Mariah Carey, Carlos Santana, Deep Purple, Status Quo, Gloria Gaynor, Bon Jovi, Janet Jackson, Cher, Ringo Starr, Ray Charles, Julio Iglesias, Tony Bennett, Chaka Khan, George Benson, Cliff Richard, Celine Dion, LA Reid, Beyonce, The Scorpions, and Jennifer Lopez.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=5 editChopard Diamond Award Main article: Chopard Diamond award The Chopard Diamond World Music Award is an award created in 2001, given to artists who have sold over 100 million albums over the course of their careers. It is not presented every year. To date only 6 artists won this award: Rod Stewart (in 2001), Mariah Carey (in 2003), Celine Dion (in 2004), Bon Jovi (in 2005), Michael Jackson (in 2006) and The Beatles (in 2008).[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=6 editMillennium Awards Apart from the world's best-selling artists in the various categories and the national best-selling artists, special millennium awards were presented in 2000, for the very first time to the world's best-selling recording-artist of all time.[5] The awards were presented to Michael Jackson and Mariah Carey in the male and female artist award categories. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=7 editRecords http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=8 editMost WMAs won in a single year *Whitney Houston has the record for winning five Awards at the 1994 WMA show. Some of these include, World's Best Selling R&B Artist, World's Best Selling Overall Recording Artist, and World's Best Selling Recording Artist of the Era.[6] *Two years later, Michael Jackson tied this record at the 1996 World Music Awards show. Some of his awards include "Best Selling Album Of All Time", Thriller, Best Selling Male Artist of 1996, and Best Selling Artist Ever.[7] *In 2003, 50 Cent made this record a three-way tie at the WMA show. His awards include World's Best Selling Artist of 2003, World's Best Male Pop Artist, World's Best R&B Artist, World's Best Hip-Hop Artist, and World's Best New Artist. *Lady Gaga won every award she was nominated for at the 2010 World Music Awards: World’s Best Selling Artist of America, World’s Best Single ("Poker Face"), World’s Best Rock/Pop Artist, World’s Best New Artist and World’s Best Album (The Fame). Winning a total of five, making the record for most WMA's won in a single year a four-way tie. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=9 editReferences #'^' [1][dead link] #'^' The International Academy of Music Arts and Sciences #'^' THE 12th WORLD MUSIC AWARDS - may 2000 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Music_Awards#cite_ref-World_Music_Awards_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Music_Awards#cite_ref-World_Music_Awards_3-1 ''b] "World Music Awards official website". Retrieved 2009-04-24. #'^' http://web.archive.org/web/20001003214032/www.montecarloresort.com/awards/00/w00pre00.htm World Music Awards; section entitled "The Awards" #'^' allwhitney.com - Whitney Houston Awards #'^' MJ Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=World_Music_Awards&action=edit&section=10 editExternal links *WorldMusicAwards.com — Official site |} Categories: Globalization | International music awards | Awards established in 1989